Plasticizers are compounds or mixtures of compounds that are added to polymer resins to impart softness and flexibility. Phthalic acid diesters (also known as “phthalates”) are known plasticizers in many flexible polymer products, such as polymer products formed from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and other vinyl polymers. Examples of common phthalate plasticizers include di-isononyl phthalate (DINP), diallyl phthalate (DAP), di-2-ethylhexyl-phthalate (DEHP), dioctyl phthalate (DOP) and diisodecyl phthalate (DIDP). Other common plasticizers, used for high temperature applications, are trimellitates and adipic polyesters. Mixtures of plasticizers are often used to obtain optimum properties.
Phthalate plasticizers have recently come under intense scrutiny by public interest groups that are concerned about the negative environmental impact of phthalates and potential adverse health effects in humans (especially children) exposed to phthalates.
Consequently, a need exists for phthalate-free plasticizers for polymer resins. A need further exists for phthalate-free plasticized polymers that have the same, or substantially the same, chemical, mechanical, and/or physical properties as polymers containing phthalate plasticizers.